ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:2 - Night - Leo
Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 12:21 PM Avery is in the backyard, all alone and away from the lights. After such a long day, they feel the need to cool down. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 12:24 PM Leo steps outside, taking in the fresh air. His spirits are high and he’s ready to train his ability for the day. He wears shorts and a tank top, but no shoes, leaving half of his tattoos exposed. “Feels Good today!” Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 12:27 PM Avery just shoots a look in Leo's direction, his presence is quiet loud in their brain. They rock gently on one of the bench. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 12:28 PM Leo notices Avery. “Hey, Avery! What are you doing out here?” Curiosity and a spike of happiness at company enter Leo’s mind. Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 12:30 PM "Yes." Avery answers. They then look down. That was the wrong answer. "I'm Avery." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 12:32 PM “Yup! Saw you in class! I’m Leo! Future legion member and hero!” He offers his hand for a shake. Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 12:33 PM Avery recoils away from the hand. "No... Hand."Avery puts their head in their hand and takes a few deep breaths. "I don't like to touch... hands... people." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 12:36 PM Leo pauses only for a minute, concern entering his emotions before being swept away. “Alright, well here’s a salute for you!” He gives them a sloppy salute, but it’s meant to try to cheer them up. He just sucks at salutes since he’s never really tried before.(edited) Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 12:47 PM Avery salutes too. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 12:51 PM Leo laughs. “You ok, though?” Concern comes back into his emotions. Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 12:51 PM "Just lots of things today." Avery says, they still haven't looked at them, their eyes currently seem to be aimed at Leo's chin. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 12:53 PM Leo frowns. “Well, what can I do to make it better?” He summons a blade and sits on it, lifting up a bit. “Wanna go sit in the sky? It’s a great view. Promise!” Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 1:26 PM Avery shakes their head. They had been on a plane before, it was really scary. "Just need time." Avery says. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 1:29 PM Leo nods, a bit less concerned. “Well, I’m gonna be practicing. Let me know if you need anything, ok? A heros always ready to help!” He smiles at Avery, his emotions still nothing but confidence and happiness, with just a trace of concern. Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 1:30 PM Avery nods, they watch Leo working out for a moment.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 1:32 PM Leo finishes up his light exercise quickly, having gotten a good workout earlier with Kayla. Then he pulls off his shirt and takes a seat in the grass. If she is paying attention to him, his emotions have just dulled to almost nothing as swords, hammers, axes, and other weapons started forming in the air above him and his tattoos began vanishing. Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 1:33 PM "Thank you." Avery say, seemingly at random. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 2:10 PM Leo didn’t seem to hear. Instead, he simply focused. Above him each weapon did it’s own movement and never touched another. There were 25 in total and Leo felt a mild headache coming on. He added two more. Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 7:06 PM "Leo, your head hurts." Avery says. @Dethnus the Cookie Lover Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 7:38 PM Leo opened his eyes. “Yeah, it does that when I go overboard. But, I have to get better! I want to be able to use a hundred- no, hundreds of weapons at once!” He laughed for a moment, then rubbed his head. Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 8:07 PM Avery rubs their temple. "It makes mine hurt too." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 8:09 PM Leo dismisses a few swords, letting his headache ease up a bit. “Oh, sorry. Is that you’re ability?” He wipes his head with his shirt. Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 8:11 PM Avery nods. "I'm psychic." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 8:12 PM Leo’s happiness reappears, along with curiosity and excitement. “Really!? Like, you can read minds and send what people feel and all that?” Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 8:16 PM "It's easier when I touch people." Avery says. "But I always pick big things around me." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 8:17 PM Leo walks over and sits down beside them. “That’s amazing! I can’t say it’s flashy like mine, but you could be great at locating people in trouble when something bad happens!” A small spike of sadness appears in Leo’s emotions before being consumed by his overall cheer. It doesnt show on his face. “You’ll save lots of people, Avery!”(edited) Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 8:23 PM "Sometimes I make lightbulbs explode." Avery says. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 8:25 PM Leo laughs. “Well, that just means you gotta learn to control it, right? That’s what we’re here for! You got four years to practice. I’ll help you out any way I can, too! Promise!” Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 8:26 PM "I never really practiced before." Avery says. "Dad didn't want me to." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 8:28 PM Lee snorted. “Well, I cant say I know anything about that, but now you got all the time you need! I’ll even let you practice on me if you want! I say what’s on my mind anyway.” He laughs again. Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 8:28 PM "But then I'd see in your mind." Avery says. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 8:29 PM Leo shrugs. “I’m not one to hide things. I don’t mind. As long as it helps you practice then it’s ok with me! That’s what heroes do: help their friends!” Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 8:49 PM Avery nods shyly. "I'll have to think about it." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 8:50 PM Leo stands again. “Well, there’s no rush. We got four years together! Just let me know if you wanna check out my head for practice. Maybe it’ll show you how far I’ve come to get this amazing.” August 21, 2018 Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:31 AM Avery nods. "I've already had lots of thoughts in my brain today, but maybe tomorrow." Dethnus the Cookie LoverYesterday at 2:32 PM “Roger! So, did you feel my headache?” Concern comes back into the flood of cheer that is his emotions. Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 2:59 PM "A little, it was odd." Avery says. Dethnus the Cookie LoverYesterday at 3:49 PM "Hmmm. Well, I'll train something else so you don't feel that. Can't do nothing about what I already, got, though." He tapped his head that still faintly ached. Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 3:50 PM "No, it's okay." Avery says. "I should go to bed." They yawn and stretch. Dethnus the Cookie LoverYesterday at 3:51 PM "Gotcha! Goodnight, Avery! I'll be up for a bit. If my headache starts bothering you again, let me know." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 3:52 PM Avery gets up and starts walking away. "Eh, goodnight." They say awkardly. Dethnus the Cookie LoverYesterday at 3:52 PM Leo goes back to training, his mind relaxing and his emotions draining to almost nothing as he summoned his weapons once more. Category:Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Leo Roleplay Category:Avery Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay